


Goodnight, Sweet Child

by Button_Neck



Series: Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Character Death, M/M, this is worse than the other one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 12:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3120335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Button_Neck/pseuds/Button_Neck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were so sure that everything had finally moved into place. That everything would be okay after all.<br/>But everything had fallen apart so quickly.</p><p>Prompt: “You know, it’s okay to cry.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodnight, Sweet Child

**Author's Note:**

> hopefully I'll think of a better title.
> 
> one of those tumblr prompt things, the person wanted angst so i gave it to them.

They were so sure that everything had finally moved into place. That everything would be okay after all.

But everything had fallen apart so quickly.

 

Jason knocked softly on the door. “Nico?”

There was no answer but he opened the door anyway. He was sitting on the edge of the bed holding something and staring mindlessly at the wall. He didn’t even acknowledge Jason.

Quietly he walked over and sat beside him. They both loved their daughter equally, and were both hurting at her loss; but Jason knew that Nico’s pain was greater.

They just sat there for a while, the silence nearly deafening.

“You should go eat something.” It was the first thing Nico had said since the funeral, which had been held early that morning.

“You should too.” Jason didn’t think either of them had a decent meal since Allison had been rushed to the hospital.

“Not hungry.”

“She wouldn’t want this.” Jason said suddenly. “She wouldn’t want you doing this to yourself.”

Nico’s jaw was clenched and his nostrils flared. He was trying so hard to keep it in.

Jason placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. “You know, it’s okay to cry.” If Nico heard his voice waver he didn’t let on.

“No,” he said hoarsely. “It’s not.”

“Nico—”

“It wouldn’t solve anything. It wouldn’t bring her _back_. It won’t make me forget the feeling of her _fading_. Crying won’t do a damn thing.” He choked back a sob and squeezed his eyes shut.

Jason pushed aside the urge to pull his husband into his arms, but they’d been married long enough to know that this moment wasn’t the right time.

“Why are you even here? You should hate me. After all it’s my fault. I should have been watching her better. I should have…” but he never finished, his voice cracked and tears started to slip down his face.

It was now that Jason did pull him close and Nico clung to him, as if afraid of losing him too. The small Hades mythomagic figurine that Nico had been holding fell to the floor. He felt the front of his shirt dampen and Jason had to resist breaking down as well.

“This was my second chance!” Nico gasped. “I was supposed to make things right! I was supposed to make up for being such a bratty little brother!”

Nico buried his face into Jason’s chest muffling his sobs. Jason hated that all he could do was hold on tighter. He put his own face into Nico’s hair to hide his own tears.

It wasn’t fair to lose your sister once, but it was just cruel to lose her twice.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes Allison is Bianca's reincarnate.


End file.
